Rebecca Ellison
Rebecca Ellison is a character who appeared in CBS's Elementary. Background Childhood Rebecca was born with a fraternal twin, Yvette Ellison. While almost nothing is known about their childhood, they received a copy of the book The Wizard of Oz as a 5th birthday present. After growing up, Rebecca became head of her father's company, Ellison Foundations. Father's revelation On his deathbed, Yvette and Rebecca learned from their father, Charles Ellison, that they have two half-siblings, Casey McManus and Anna Webster, and they knew the two half-siblings, should they ever discover their father's identity, could sue for some of their father's inheritance. While Rebecca wanted to share the money, Yvette did not. They had their lawyers learn more about them, but before they could decide anything, Yvette started seeing a married man and drinking heavily. One day, Yvette was found comatose after seemingly trying to kill herself. Meeting Sherlock Holmes Rebecca started reading to her comatose sister at the hospital. Three days after her sister's suicide attempt, Sherlock Holmes and Joan Watson started investigating Casey McManus, who had been killed the night before. His neighbour had seen a woman who described Yvette to a T. After seeing Yvette's condition, they felt she could not have killed him. Thinking that Yvette and Rebecca were identical twins, they went to see Rebecca at her father's company. They soon left after meeting Rebecca and seeing they were actually fraternal twins. That night, Anna Webster was killed the same way that Casey was killed: gunshot wound to the head while shooter was seated. The next day, Rebecca was again visited by Holmes and Watson, but also Captain Gregson and Detective Marcus Bell. They informed her that Casey and Anna were dead and they knew that she had her lawyers look into them. Rebecca told them the story about how they found out about the half-siblings and Yvette tried to kill herself before they could decide. Sherlock started to suspect that Rebecca had something to do with that, and Rebecca slapped him and declared that she "would never hurt her sister." After that she was taken away. She was soon released when the cameras at her apartment showed that she was there during the time of the murders. She went to the hospital to read to her sister. While there, Sherlock stormed in and claimed that he knew she was really guilty and that he knew of a third heir, Mary Margaret Phelps, and where she lived, baffling Rebecca. Detective Bell came in and Sherlock hit him, landing him in jail for the night. Later that night, she went to the station after learning that Mary Margaret Phelps' home was broken into by none other than Yvette, much to her shock and confusion. She learned from Watson and Holmes that the married man her sister was seeing was her doctor and that she persuaded him to help her stage a suicide attempt and ease her into a coma, which he could easily wake her up from. This was all a part of her master plan to kill Casey and Anna to keep them from getting their share of the family fortune. Holmes told Rebecca that she had a big heart for wanting to share the money, which is the only reason Yvette would go to such lengths. He also told her that the whole scene at the hospital was all staged so Yvette's doctor would have an address for a "third heir" to lead them into a trap. Rebecca was about to call their attorneys to try to help Yvette, declaring that she is still her sister, but Sherlock reminded her that there were only two illegitimate children and Yvette killed the second one the previous day. He then asked why she was still comatose today and did not "miraculously" wake up. She must have had another person she planned to kill, like someone who stood between her and the entire fortune, like Rebecca herself. Rebecca then looked at her sister, who looked back at her. Sherlock left her by advising Rebecca to mind her big heart and it will beat longer. Category:Characters: Elementary Category:American characters